


Be my Valentine

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam had never been one to spend much time thinking about Valentine's Day. Not even after he became the mate to the Archangel Gabriel.Said archangel had quite different ideas for this special day and his mate.





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic is completely bullshit and I blame the [Internet](https://9gag.com/gag/a3QG74v) because I was inspire by it to write this. 
> 
> Credits for the super fast edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

It was early this on the 14th of February, and Sam had no real plans for the day. He wasn’t one to “celebrate” the holiday even after Gabriel became his mate. It wasn‘t his cup of tea. So, Sam decided on a good book, a hot coffee and his favourite spot in the library to relax. The bunker was thankfully silent as everyone seemed to mind their business or had left.    
  
The morning was already halfway done and was slowly turning into lunchtime when the peace of Sam’s refuge was suddenly disturbed by the sound of mighty wings.    
  
Looking up, Sam saw Gabriel standing in the room, unsurprised at who was there. Castiel was more subtle and quieter than the archangel.    
  
“Hiya, Samshine,” Gabriel announced with a massive smirk on his face.    
  
Looking at the archangel suspiciously, Sam marked the page of his book and put it aside.    
  
“Hello, Gabriel. I wasn’t expecting you to show up today. You said you have important things to do.”   
  
Now Gabriel’s grin turned into something Sam liked to call dangerous, but only for him. “But Sam... today is Valentine’s Day. The Day of Love... and you happen to be not single this year.” Gabriel started to wiggle with his eyebrows as he looked at Sam with almost smoldering eyes.   
  
It wasn‘t getting better… ”And…?” Sam didn’t trust the archangel, not one bit.   
  
Still grinning, Gabriel sat down in front of Sam and wiggled with his fingers.    
  
“Well, not that I need a special day to show you some love my Sammoose…”   
  
Gabriel snapped, and a big green and blue dildo appeared between them on the table, and Gabriel gave Sam an impish smile.    
  
“But then I thought, that since today is a day to celebrate true love, real love...”   
  
When Gabriel snapped for a second time, his grin turned into a leer, and something new appeared on the table between them.    
  
Staring at the table, Sam wasn’t sure if he saw what was lying on the table or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Blinking once more, Sam looked up at Gabriel whose eyes had turned into molten gold.    
  
“Up for some love, Sammy?”   
  
Sam bolted from the room, cursing Gabriel in every language he knew for pulling this stunt.    
  
The thing Gabriel had snapped up was a sixteen inch, screaming pink vibrator with the name “Cock-a-nator 2000” written in bold black letters on it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
